


homophobe

by waycestaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Emo, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut, Triggers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycestaddict/pseuds/waycestaddict





	homophobe

marcus (bully 17 major homophobe)

Jamie (emo 17 gay)

Jamie's pov

why. why me. why couldn't it be somebody else anybody else but me these are all the thoughts going though my mind while I'm getting beat up by marcus my personal bully the sick thing is I actually have a crush on him "faggot are you listening to me!" marcus screamed at me while he banged my head against the locker and punched me in the stomach I droped to the floor holding my stomach "I said your a worthless emo faggot and you should just go slice your wrists now and do everyone a favor" and with that he gave me one last kick to the stomach and walked of I felt tears streaming down my face partly from pain but mostly from what he said sure he beats me up mostly everyday and says basically the same thing to me every time that I'm a 'emo faggot and I should go kill myself because no one would miss me' and he's right I no what your thinking I should Be use to it by now but it still hurts hearing the person you love tell you that lucky schools over so I run in to the bathroom and get out my razor and make three fresh cuts on my left arm its surprising I still find room considering I have dozens of scars on both arms and some on my thighs ahh the pain is addicting after I'm done I wash the blood off in the sink and put a bandage on my wrist and then i put in my earphones and put my ipod on shuffle and the perfect song comes on rise and shine by blood on the dance floor (a/n i really really love botdf) I start to walk back home.


End file.
